Away
by LaHy
Summary: 1 2, Shonen ai, Angst, One Shot, um tanto OOC... anos depois da guerra, Heero ainda está procurando por Duo para lhe dizer as palavras que nunca conseguiu. Sua única pista, uma milionária que poderia saber algo a respeito do americano...


**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, Gundam Wing não me pertence. Se pertencesse tenham certeza que dificilmente a Relena existiria, e se existisse seria muda. O Duo e o Heero se atracariam durante mais da metade do anime e o Quatre e o Trowa seriam menos tapados xD. Mas como nem tudo são flores, Gundam Wing ainda é da Sunrise, Tomino e blá blá blá 

E a composição é do Tuomas Holopainen do Nightwish, portanto, agradeçam a ele.

**Classicação:** 1+2, Shonen ai, Angst, um tanto OOC

**Notas: **oo pra quem não sabe eu sou a Patty-chan... aquela que no tempo da pedra do fanfiction Brasil escrevia fanfics horríveis de GW. Por algum motivo obscuro, senti vontade de postar isso hoje, espero que ainda agrade alguma pessoa xx.

**Away**  
_Longe- Nightwish_

_Escrito por: Patty-chan_

Era uma época estranha, as guerras que permeavam a Terra e as Colônias faziam todos parecerem loucos desesperados que apenas tentavam sobreviver. Os soldados apenas lutavam insanamente, cegamente... loucamente. Todos a procura de respostas, todos a procura de uma razão, todos a procura de alguma coisa que fizesse sentido naquele turbilhão em que vivíamos. Essa foi a pior guerra que a humanidade presenciou, essa foi a última guerra que a humanidade presenciou.

Jovens que ficaram conhecidos como "os pilotos Gundam" fizeram o povo da Terra e das Colônias perceberem o quanto àquela batalha era desnecessária, juntamente com a atual Vice-ministra das Relações Exteriores Relena Darlian, na época conhecida como Relena Peacecraft, caminharam em busca de um ideal de paz, que por incrível que pareça foi alcançado.

Heero Yuy,

Duo Maxwell,

Trowa Barton,

Quatre Raberba Winner,

Chang Wufei...

Depois da guerra, pouco se soube sobre eles...

_**The days were brighter  
**__**Gardens more blooming  
**__**The nights had more hope  
**__**In their silence The wild was calling  
**__**Wishes were whispering  
**__**The time was there  
**_**But without a meaning**

_Os dias eram mais alegres  
__Os jardins mais floridos  
__As noites tinham mais esperança  
__Em seu silêncio A selva chamava  
__Desejos eram suspirados_

O tempo existia mas não tinha sentido 

- Excelente Senhor Lowe, como sempre uma redação interessante e ao mesmo tempo polêmica, pelo visto você não se cansa de alfinetar alguém certo? – a mulher de cabelos castanhos claros, presos em um coque sorriu e deu uma piscadela para mim. Ela não havia entendido metade das minhas palavras mais uma vez. Suspirei incerto de estar agindo corretamente ou não e voltei calmamente ao meu lugar.

Após a guerra as pessoas ficaram com medo de tocar neste assunto, embora eu não entenda bem o por que disso. Criei uma teoria de que é puro medo, de que caso seja comentado volte a acontecer. Eu realmente não gostaria de esquecer aqueles tempos.

Foram tempos difíceis eu sei, talvez melhor do que muitos dos que estão nesta sala ouvindo tudo o que aquela mulher diz...

Eu matei naquela guerra e...

após esta mesma guerra, eu morri.

Sei que pode soar estranho, aliás, sei que soa estranho, mas é a verdade. Após a guerra eu morri, não como vocês devem estar pensando, morrer de morrer, acabar e fim. Mas morri de espírito, a minha existência deixou de fazer sentido, se é que algum dia ela fez, e a minha vida passou a não ser mais de utilidade, se é que algum dia ela foi. Mas a verdade é que, eu Odin Lowe ou Heero Yuy, não sei mais o caminho a seguir.

Quando eu ainda tinha esperanças em encontrar uma resposta para esta pergunta encontrei alguns de meus velhos companheiros de campo de batalha como Quatre, Trowa e Wufei, eles pareciam bem. Sim pareciam, e somente isso, você nunca fica bem depois que luta numa guerra, é meio impossível sabe? Você matou, pessoas sofreram por sua causa, você é o único culpado...realmente, é meio impossível ficar bem depois que se saí de uma guerra, mas fazer o que, eles que cuidem da vida deles porque eu já tenho meus próprios problemas para resolver.

Sei que posso parecer egoísta falando assim, principalmente depois de todo o apoio que Quatre demonstrou ter para com nós três, mas a realidade choca mais quando vista com os olhos de observador. Não me achem louco, eu sei que sou estranho, mas ainda não enlouqueci, acreditem se eu achasse que estivesse louco procuraria um sanatório, sou racional demais para me deixar levar por essas coisas. Mas como eu ia dizendo...a realidade choca mais quando vista com os olhos de observador, simplesmente porque quando você está no meio da confusão, você é arrastado por ela e não percebe os pequenos detalhes, se percebe já é tarde demais, como no meu caso...

Eu sempre lutei para conquistar a paz entre a Terra e as Colônias, sempre foi meu único objetivo, mas assim como qualquer jornada você encontra outras pessoas pelo caminho, amigos ou inimigos...tanto faz, você apenas encontra, algumas marcam, outras não, algumas ficam mais tempo, outras se vão mais rápido. De todas as pessoas que passaram por mim durante minha jornada seis são especiais, Relena por ser o símbolo da paz, acreditem só isso mesmo, porque ela tornou minha vida um verdadeiro inferno durante aquela guerra, Trowa Barton, por ter salvo minha vida quando eu me autodestruí e por ter sido um amigo tão bom durante tempos tão difíceis, Quatre Raberba Winner, por ser o soldado mais bondoso e ao mesmo tempo perigoso que eu já vi, realmente ainda não sei como alguém pode pedir desculpas antes de matar um inimigo, Wufei por ser a pessoa mais insanamente louca por justiça que já passou pela minha frente, e por ser realmente apaixonado por sua função de piloto, Zechs Marquise, simplesmente por ser Zechs a pessoa que me mostrou que eu não podia ser um soldado perfeito e por último e mais importante de todos Duo Maxwell, porque era Duo a estrela que mais brilhava, com sua alegria sem fim e seu sorriso que iluminava.

Quando a guerra acabou eu inevitavelmente acabei encontrando cada uma dessas pessoas, com exceção de Duo. Chega até mesmo a ser engraçado, a única pessoa que eu faço questão de rever eu não encontro de maneira alguma. Isso mesmo, Duo Maxwell desapareceu completamente após a batalha contra Mariméia, os últimos a verem ele foram Quatre, Trowa e uma garota de L2 chamada Hilde, segundo ela, Duo ficou lá por uma semana e depois desapareceu.

Duo nasceu em uma colônia na região de L2 e tem origens americanas. Acreditem ele é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi na minha curta vida. Os seus cabelos longos sempre estavam presos numa longa trança e pareciam ser tão bem cuidados que todos tinham vontade de tocar só para sentir a maciez dos fios, o corpo sempre coberto por uma roupa preta não deixava a vista seus músculos bem definidos para um adolescente de quinze anos. Eu só sabia que Duo tinha um corpo assim porque uma vez o vira com uma regata cinza e um short branco momentos antes de ele fechar a porta na minha cara ao reparar os trajes que estava usando. E seus olhos, seus olhos são únicos, nunca vi alguém com os olhos da mesma cor que os dele, era um azul, que puxava pra violeta de tão forte que era, na verdade a cor deveria ser violeta mesmo.

Não vou ficar aqui dizendo mentiras como Duo era meu melhor amigo ou eu e Duo estávamos sempre juntos e conversávamos horas sem parar. Não, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Duo com sua alegria radiante sempre vinha a minha procura, ficava falando horas se eu deixasse, mas eu nunca parecia me importar muito com ele, ou com o que ele dizia. Pelo contrário, eu o tratava mal, era o mais rude possível, o mais frio imaginável, o que Duo nunca soube naquela época é que eu não fui homem o suficiente para admitir que adorava aqueles poucos momentos que tínhamos juntos.

Aqueles dias eram os mais alegres para mim, os dias sem missões onde eu catava algo para fazer e Duo vinha em meu encalço procurando uma companhia, olhando agora, acho que na verdade ele não queria ficar sozinho. Eu sei que é estranho para alguém ouvir outra pessoa dizer que os tempos de guerra foram os melhores de sua vida, mas eu devo admitir que foram. Eu me sentia tão feliz com Duo por perto, que o repudiava, eu não podia estar feliz enquanto outras pessoas sofriam as mortes de seus entes queridos.

Eu olhava para os jardins das casas e as flores pareciam mais vivas, como se a natureza tentasse compensar a dor dos corações humanos, mas hoje, como um mero observador eu vejo que aqueles jardins mais floridos eram apenas a minha fértil imaginação, vendo as coisas pela primeira vez pelo lado otimista.

O brilho que as estrelas irradiavam traziam em minha mente o olhar sempre sinceramente alegre de Duo, e toda aquela esperança de paz que ele trazia consigo me abraçava e me reconfortava. Eram noites silenciosas, lindamente silenciosas, lindamente aconchegantes.

Às vezes em que nossas missões acabavam por cruzarem a selva eu sentia o cheiro da mata, o cheiro da liberdade, a liberdade que me chamava e clamava por mim, assim como eu por ela. Eu queria ser tão livre de tudo e todos como Duo era, um soldado que as ordens o seguiam, não que seguia as ordens. Duo fazia suas ordens, Duo fazia suas leis, Duo era livre e ninguém ousava aprisiona-lo. Duo se auto denominava "Shinigami" ou numa tradução Deus da Morte, por mais irônico que isso possa parecer, Duo realmente sempre carregava a morte consigo, mas também carregava a esperança e a alegria que as pessoas tinham, a pureza e a ingenuidade da criança, o brilho no olhar que você só encontra nos bebês mais puros de sentimentos. Era isso. Duo era tão puro que, ao estar ao seu lado, fazia as pessoas suspirarem seus desejos mais secretos, até mesmo o tempo não parecia existir, alias a palavra "tempo" nem mesmo fazia sentido. A única coisa que todos que estavam ao seu redor queriam era continuar ali. Continuar com aquela alegria, aquela esperança...aquele olhar.

Na época eu achava tolice, hoje eu vejo que não era muito diferente dos tolos. Eu amava ter Duo ao meu lado, eu só o queria ao meu lado. Pena que eu nunca disse nada disso a ele...

Bem...minha cara leitora, você deve estar se perguntando, e daí? O que eu tenho a ver com isso, certo?

E eu lhe respondo. Nada, se a história da minha vida não interessa não vou obrigar-la a saber. Na verdade isto é um desabafo. Um desabafo por ter perdido todas as oportunidades possíveis de se dizer "Eu te amo" apenas porque fui tolo demais para não perceber que eu o amava. Não ria, por favor, eu sei que sou um homem, e sei que é estranho um homem amar outro homem, mas existem muitos por aí, poucos são os que assumem. E eu assumo. Eu amo Duo Maxwell, amo-o desde os tempos de guerra e não nego isso se alguém vir me perguntar.

Agora...o meu único problema é encontrá-lo. Após seis longos anos de buscas...eu não sei mais onde procurar.

_**Away, away, away in time  
**_**_Every dream´s a journey away  
Away, away to a home away from care  
_Everywhere´s just a journey away**

_Longe, longe, longe do tempo  
Cada sonho é uma longa jornada a seguir  
Longe, longe, em um lar longe e sem importância  
Todo lugar é apenas uma longa jornada a seguir _

- Senhor Lowe! Senhor Lowe!

Só então percebi o tamanho da viagem que eu estava fazendo, não havia mais ninguém na sala e a professora me chamava da porta indicando que iria fechar a sala. Levantei-me rapidamente e saí.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu faço, bem como eu já disse enquanto estive perdido falando de Duo, a guerra acabou faz seis anos e agora eu recém-completei meus vinte e dois anos. Estou fazendo uma pós-graduação na Universidade Regional de L1. Eu terminei a faculdade em pouco tempo, com minha facilidade em aprender as coisas não foi nem um pouco difícil. Eu estudo de noite e durante o dia trabalho numa corporação que desenvolve softwares de proteção e segurança para computadores e redes.

É um ótimo trabalho para um ex-soldado, ganho bem, o suficiente para me manter por aqui, ter um apartamento alugado no centro da colônia, e pagar os estudos. Mas claro, trabalhar nesta empresa foi uma das melhores idéias que eu já tive, afinal, se eu quero quebrar uma boa segurança, nada melhor do que saber milimetricamente como ela funciona.

Sim, sim eu ainda sou um hacker, por favor peço para não me confundirem com os crackers, aqueles que destroem sistemas e tudo mais, para ser sincero eu apenas hackeio para procurar informações, sim informações dele. Infelizmente eu nunca encontrei nada.

O caminho para casa é sempre o mesmo, eu pego o ônibus, onde até o motorista já me conhece, não eu nunca o cumprimento, mas a gente sabe quando alguém nos conhece ou não. Desço sempre três pontos antes da minha casa, para caminhar um pouco e vou para o meu apartamento.

Qualquer um que saiba pouco sobre mim imagina que meu apartamento é a organização juntamente com a eficiência completa, grande engano. Zona é pouco para definir isto, está mais para chiqueiro mesmo. Eu nunca fui lá muito organizado com essas coisas, nem faço questão de ser afinal só moro eu aqui mesmo.

Lembro que certa vez Lady Une veio me ver para pedir que eu executasse uma missão especial para os Preventers, não posso deixar escapar um riso ao lembrar da cara que ela fez ao ver meu apartamento. Eu não tenho mais nada contra aquela mulher, o que não significa que eu tenha a favor, mas ela sempre foi meu elo de ligação com informações. Obviamente que ela ainda mantém contato, diz ela que é para ter certeza que estamos bem, embora eu saiba que é para nos vigiar.

Aí está um dos grandes problemas do pós-guerra. Eu passei a viver praticamente enclausurado dentro da minha própria casa e só saio para ir ao trabalho e a faculdade. Eles pensam que eu não sei, mas sou vigiado praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia. Faz parte da minha rotina diária chegar no meu apartamento e verificar se não o invadiram e colocaram alguma escuta, câmera ou coisa do gênero. Pode parecer complexo eu sei, mas como já disse antes não sou louco, pelo menos ainda.

Eu poderia ter enlouquecido facilmente, alias o número de ex-soldados nos sanatórios é grande, vocês se surpreenderiam ao ver. Mas eu ainda tenho uma missão. Minha última missão. É como um sonho, eu sei. Mas sempre dizem que um sonho é uma longa jornada a seguir para se concluir, então eu sigo enfrente, com o único objetivo de encontrá-lo. E admito...é como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. Mas é algo que eu tenho que fazer. Como quando você sente que tudo está contra você, mas mesmo assim você segue enfrente porque sabe que no fim vai ser recompensado. Eu já não sei se serei recompensado. Meu maior medo é descobrir que eu fiquei todos esses anos procurando-o em vão, não...não tenho medo de que ele esteja casado, na verdade é uma das possibilidades mais prováveis, afinal como eu disse: Duo é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi. Mas eu tenho medo mesmo é que ele esteja morto.

...sim eu sou um pouco pessimista.

Se bem que, eu garanto que qualquer um no meu lugar também pensaria nessa como a pior possibilidade. Seis anos de busca desenfreada e eu não o encontro. Eu já estive em todas as colônias, em todos os países na Terra e até na colônia que está sendo completada em Marte.

Mas eu ainda não desisti.

Quando eu estava pela sexta vez em L4, fiquei hospedado na casa de Quatre. Sim, o loiro fez questão que eu ficasse lá. E acreditem Quatre só tem a cara de anjo, ele sabe ser bem persuasivo quando quer. Naquela ocasião, em um momento quando eu estava me aproveitando de sua bondade e generosidade e vasculhando seu banco de dados a procura de Duo ele me perguntou com aquele jeitinho que vocês sabem que só Quatre possui.

- Heero, o que você procura tão freneticamente? Se você disser, nós vamos poder ajudá-lo.

Eu nunca respondi esta pergunta. Por quê? Simples...Duo era um nome proibido entre nós quatro. Todos sentíamos sua falta, e ninguém queria entristecer ninguém, sendo assim era praticamente proibido mencionar o nome dele. Nunca foi dito nada a respeito disso, mas acho que no fundo é porque Duo sempre foi o mais animado de nós cinco, e ele faz uma falta absurdamente grande. O seu desaparecimento deixou uma sensação de perda para todos. Para mim...teve mais algumas coisas.

Nenhum dos outros três sabe de meu sentimento por Duo, nem de minhas buscas. Ninguém sabe. Minto, somente uma pessoa sabe. Meu terapeuta. Sim, quem diria que Heero Yuy teria que ir a um terapeuta, mas fazer o que. O desaparecimento dele me deixou mais abalado do que todos imaginam e eu cheguei a conclusão de que ainda não podia enlouquecer, não antes de dizer a ele que o amava.

Agora eu já estou melhor, se não estivesse eu me sentiria o maior dos derrotados. Mas eu nunca senti tanta energia para retomar minhas buscas. No momento eu estou com uma passagem para L2 em minhas mãos. Eu sei que é uma longa jornada a seguir. L2 é imensa. E Duo é apenas mais uma pessoa lá. Mas eu sei que se ele estiver em algum lugar...eu irei encontrá-lo. Afinal, todo lugar é uma longa jornada a seguir. Mas L2...é o antigo lar dele. E o fato de estarem reconstruindo um certo lugar que existiu lá me fez pensar...que talvez, quem sabe aquilo o faça voltar.

A reconstrução da Igreja Maxwell começou na semana passada. Eu nunca soube que existiu uma igreja chamada Maxwell em L2, mas só de ouvir falar já me fez associar muitas coisas a meu antigo companheiro de batalhas. A roupa, semelhante a dos padres, o crucifixo que ele fazia questão de carregar consigo em toda e qualquer missão, o nome Maxwell.

Fazendo algumas pesquisas eu descobri que a Igreja foi destruída e o acontecimento foi chamado de Tragédia da Igreja Maxwell, só houve um sobrevivente, que antes da destruição do lugar já era conhecido como o demônio Maxwell.

Eu creio que o "demônio" a quem se referem seja Duo. Afinal, o menino desapareceu algum tempo depois. A única coisa que eu não entendo nessa historia toda é...se Duo morava em uma igreja durante sua infância, e era tão religioso quanto eu sei que era...por que ele se auto denominava Shinigami?

Realmente, existem peças que nunca se encaixam, ainda mais quando dizem respeito a Duo. Ele sempre foi muito tagarela, mas nunca, jamais, deixou sair de sua grande boca uma palavra sequer sobre seu passado. É como se fosse um arquivo ultra-secreto que somente ele poderia saber.

Lembro que uma vez eu estava consertando meu Gundam e Duo falava sobre alguma coisa, eu como de costume naquela época não prestava atenção, quando fui perceber o que ele tanta falava notei que as palavras não saiam mais de sua boca e sim uma linda melodia.

Mais tarde eu descobri que era uma antiga música, que falava da dor de viver triste e sozinho, e de estar longe, em um lar sem importância.

O que isso tem a ver?

Hoje eu percebo que para Duo, nenhum objeto além de seu Gundam tinha valor algum, para ele sua família era o DeathScythe. E isso me entristece. Muito mais do que qualquer um pode imaginar.

Arrumo as malas um tanto nervoso. Algo me diz que desta vez eu irei encontrar meu Duo. Se ele era mesmo tão apegado a igreja Maxwell ele deve querer vê-la de pé novamente...pelo menos eu suponho isso.

Tento sair o mais escondido possível, como eu disse antes...eles sempre estão me vigiando e a minha vida particular não tem nada a ver nem com Une, nem com Relena nem com ninguém dos Preventers. Eu sou apenas mais um cidadão comum das colônias e não tenho nenhum intuito de voltar a lutar...só que eles não parecem perceberem isso.

Apesar disso eu consigo chegar a tempo de pegar o ônibus espacial rumo a L2, eu tenho esperanças de que eu vou encontrá-lo desta vez. Mas eu também tenho medo de estar errado...e honestamente, não sei se agüentaria mais uma decepção dessas. Afinal com o tempo, as pistas se tornam cada vez mais escassas.

Fecho os olhos tentando dormir para não olhar o espaço...vocês acreditam? Eu que já fui chamado de a alma do espaço sideral, não consigo mais olhar para a escuridão dele. Simplesmente porque ele me lembra a escuridão em que vivemos. A escuridão que me fez perdê-lo. Meus sonhos ainda não mudaram, ainda são pesadelos e eu ainda mato aquela garotinha. Mas no fim, no fim Duo está lá para me ajudar. Talvez mais terrível que me ver matando-a todas as noites, é vê-lo me ajudando neste sonho e descobrir que na realidade ele não está ao meu lado.

A vida dele sempre foi a minha...se ele estava feliz eu também estava, se ele chorava eu chorava e se ele sorria eu sorria.

É demais pedir para vê-lo só mais uma vez? Talvez para mim...seja.

**_The days departed  
__Gardens deserted_  
****_This frail world  
__My only rest_**

_Os dias se foram  
Os jardins tornaram-se desertos  
Esse mundo delicado  
Meu único descanso _

L2 não é um lugar que me traz a sensação de paz, a miséria ainda é grande nesta colônia e ela não conseguiu se reestruturar mesmo depois de longos seis anos. É como se o tempo tivesse passado, mas as pessoas ainda vivessem com medo, talvez porque as tragédias que cercaram L2 durante a guerra sejam terrivelmente dolorosas para as pessoas que moram aqui.

Na verdade esta colônia é um tanto contrastante, o espaçoporto é incrivelmente grande, um dos mais lindos em que eu já estive. O design moderno e arrojado nos faz sentir a vontade, as pessoas aqui parecem sempre alegres, só que como eu já disse, de certa forma também parecem sempre com medo.

Pego o primeiro táxi rumo ao hotel que eu tinha um quarto reservado, na verdade, eu sempre tinha um quarto para mim em qualquer hotel dos Winners. A chegada lá foi realmente uma surpresa, eu não sabia que Quatre e Trowa estavam em L2, não lembro se já mencionei que Quatre e Trowa mantiveram um relacionamento fixo durante esses seis anos, se já o fiz reforço aqui novamente isto. Os dois procuram ser os mais discretos possíveis quanto a isso, mas é interessante ver os olhares apaixonados que um troca com o outro. Eu me pergunto se eu olharia para Duo assim se o encontrasse ao menos mais uma vez.

- Heero! Eu não sabia que estava vindo para cá! – Quatre como sempre muito gentil me cumprimentou com um sorriso maravilhoso, adoro o sorriso de Quatre, talvez porque seja acolhedor...talvez porque seja sincero. Já Trowa...ele não mudou nada, me cumprimentou apenas com um aceno de cabeça e eu da mesma forma. Quem visse pensaria que nós nos odiamos, mas Trowa foi e ainda é um dos meus melhores amigos.

Depois deste encontro não planejado fui para o meu quarto apenas para deixar minha pequena mochila. Eu não posso ficar em L2 por muito tempo, não sou um vadio que não trabalha e já disse isso o que faço, portanto minha presença é necessária no meu emprego, sendo assim só tenho este fim de semana para procura-lo. Não entendam mal, Duo é minha prioridade, mas eu não vou conseguir procura-lo se não tiver dinheiro apesar de poder conseguir isto muito facilmente com minhas habilidades.

Eu caminho por L2, por cada rua, por cada beco, por cada praça. O que me chamou a atenção desta vez são os jardins. A ultima vez que estive aqui eles eram incrivelmente belos, e as pessoas caminhando por entre eles davam um ar conto de fadas. Agora eles estão desertos. Exatamente, nem uma flor, nem nada...Somente desertos.

Desertos como meu coração, sim meu coração. Não entendam mal o meu raciocínio. Mas sem Duo por perto tudo perde seu brilho e se torno deserto, vazio...Sim o mesmo vazio que corrói a minha alma, que toma meu corpo e que me faz chorar mais uma vez por não poder apenas vê-lo. Eu não preciso que ele fale comigo, claro que eu gostaria, mas apenas saber que ele está bem, que ele está vivo...já é o suficiente para mim.

Finalmente eu avisto a igreja Maxwell que está sendo reerguida, a ilustração que mostra como ela era antes me faz pela primeira vez ter uma noção de como era o lar de Duo. Esta era a casa dele. Aqui estava o que ele considerava uma família.

- Yuy? – eu olho para trás tentando saber quem me chamava, não minhas queridas leitoras, não era Duo e sim Hilde. Aquela garota que ele ajudou na guerra. Estava mais bonita, os cabelos haviam crescido e agora estavam na altura dos ombros, ela também parecia mais encorpada e o rosto havia mudado, das feições meio infantis de antes para o de uma verdadeira mulher. Sim Hilde estava linda!

- É você mesmo? Heero Yuy? – dei um aceno de cabeça indicando que ela estava correta – Nossa! Você mudou bastante.

Eu deveria dizer que ela também, mas não o disse. Talvez porque ao ver pessoas que conheci em tempos de guerra, com exceção de Quatre, Trowa e Wufei, eu ainda me sentisse como o soldado perfeito.

- Você me falou da reconstrução da igreja e eu achei interessante. – Hilde sorriu para mim, maravilhada, um sorriso estranhamente...divertido. Para quem não sabe o que é um sorriso divertido, é um daqueles que uma pessoa dá quando parece que está brincando com você, sabe?

- Eu sei que você está procurando pelo Duo já faz muito tempo, então eu achei que você gostaria de saber porque a minha empresa foi contratada para auxiliar na reconstrução da igreja Maxwell. – aquela informação me pegou de surpresa, não por ela saber que eu procurava Duo, já tinha lhe dito isto da primeira vez que nos encontramos depois da guerra, mas sim por logo a empresa dela, uma das muitas que Hilde adquiriu depois da guerra, uma de construção estava envolvida naquele negócio. – Sabe Yuy, eu me lembro quando você veio me procurar para saber alguma informação de Duo. Na época eu não podia lhe ajudar em mais nada, mas agora...

- Você está me dizendo que sabe onde ele está? – não que eu nunca tivesse gostado de Hilde, mas aquele joguinho de eu vou pedir alguma coisa em troca logo logo, estava me irritando. Eu raramente perco o controle em alguma situação, mas depois de um tempo, quando o nome Duo Maxwell está envolvido eu fico fora de mim. E acreditem, isto pode ser perigoso, visto que eu jamais fiquei fora de mim durante a guerra.

- Não, mas eu tenho uma pista. Ou você não acha estranho que de repente um multimilionário resolva doar dinheiro o suficiente para reerguer a igreja Maxwell umas duas ou três vezes? Max Duewoll Vanish. Procure por este nome e talvez encontre alguma coisa. – Hilde me entregou um papel com o nome por extenso e foi embora.

E eu? Voltei para o quarto de hotel...afinal eu deveria saber quem era este multimilionário, que por sinal possuía um nome com um anagrama extremamente interessante.

O jantar que tive na companhia de Quatre e Trowa foi extremamente agradável, apesar de ainda não demonstrar claramente, eu adoro meus amigos. Eles são o mais próximo de uma família que eu já tive e não sei se conseguiria estar onde estou sem eles. Este era meu único momento de descanso, ao lado de meus amigos, de minha família. Só faltavam duas pessoas, uma que não tardou ao dar o ar de sua graça e a outra...a outra vocês sabem quem é.

- Injustiça! – quando ouvimos está palavra sendo ecoada pelo restaurante olhamos todos na mesma direção e até mesmo Trowa sorriu divertido ao ver que Wufei também estava lá, juntamente com Sally. Para mim foi uma maravilhosa surpresa, mas também um sinal de alerta. Não era sempre que nós podíamos todos nos encontrar, uma coincidência deste tamanho era realmente coincidência demais.

_**The wild calls no more  
**__**Wishes so hollow  
**__**The Barefoot Boy  
**__**weeping in an empty night**_

_A selva não chama mais  
Desejos tão insinceros  
O garoto descalço  
Chorando em uma noite vazia _

O jantar entre nós cinco mais uma vez foi algo mais que indescritível para mim, meus amigos estão felizes, como nunca os vi antes, Quatre e Trowa estão mais felizes do que nunca. É estranho dizer isso, mas os dois realmente nasceram um para o outro e mesmo depois de tanto tempo eles ainda conseguem ser românticos o suficiente para deixar o hotel todo com inveja. Sim, eu nunca imaginaria que Trowa seria tão romântico como ele é se não visse com meus próprios olhos, e como ele é o romântico favorito de Quatre Winner, ninguém ousa sequer comentar algo de ruim a respeito do relacionamento dos dois. Já Sally e Wufei são um tanto mais engraçados, enquanto o Chang ainda tenta parecer ser um machista Sally só com um sorriso consegue fazer os olhos escuros como a noite do chinês se iluminarem. Sim, eu vejo o brilho do olhar dos meus amigos...será que é esse o brilho que falta para mim? Duo Maxwell...se você ou eles soubessem, eu acho que já não estaria mais neste mundo.

Acordei com os raios de sol batendo no meu rosto. Droga! Eu acabei dormindo.

Fiquei a noite toda pesquisando algo sobre o tal Max Duewoll Vanish, se este homem for mesmo meu Duo...eu não sei se o reconheceria. Se eu disser para vocês que o homem nunca apareceu em público e que não existe uma foto sequer dele na internet vocês acreditariam? Pois é...eu também não!

A única coisa que eu consegui saber é que este homem surgiu do nada na vida de Lorelei D'lamour filha de um falecido multimilionário que fazia transporte de material bélico para a Aliança e que morreu pouco antes do fim da guerra. Lorelei D'lamour aderiu a política pacifista de Relena Peacecraft e se negou a continuar o negócio do pai, sofreu inúmeras ameaças de morte da fundação Rommefeler, mas mesmo assim não fraquejou diante de sua decisão. Utilizou a sua fortuna para a construção de abrigos e depois da guerra criou uma das maiores companias de transporte entre as Colônias e a Terra. Casou-se em 199 d.C com Max Duewoll Vanish, por quem era perdidamente apaixonada. Ninguém sabe como ela o conheceu. Lorelei morreu há seis meses, depois de um trágico acidente de carro no qual seu marido Max também estava. Ao que parece um carro no qual o motorista estava alcoolizado foi o responsável por isso. Max foi o único sobrevivente e herdeiro da fortuna da mulher e ao que parece depois que ela saiu do hospital não se soube muito mais dele. Aparece raramente nas reuniões da empresa, mudou-se para uma casa isolada no campo e negou-se a ter qualquer tipo de segurança extra. A única coisa que ele continua fazendo questão de manter é a construção de abrigos para os órfãos.

Sim, uma historia trágica, se este homem for mesmo Duo...será que ele a amava?

Mesmo com esta hipótese em questão eu não posso deixar de procurá-lo, até por que se for isto mesmo...Duo estará precisando de ajuda. E eu jamais me negarei a ajudá-lo.

Apesar de tudo não foi muito difícil conseguir o endereço da casa de campo de Max Duewoll, não com o informante certo. Quatre estranhou, não comentou nada, mas eu percebi pelo olhar que ele havia estranhado o meu pedido. Foi eu pedir e em questão de minutos o endereço estava nas minhas mãos. Quatre não deixou de mostrar um olhar preocupado. Meu amigo árabe realmente sabe quando algo está errado.

- Heero – ele olhou para mim com aquele jeitinho de preocupação que só ele tem – Max Duewoll nunca foi um homem muito sociável...a própria senhorita Lorelei dizia isso. Eu sei que você acha que pode encontrá-lo. Mas...ele se nega a receber qualquer tipo de visita. Quando eu pedi que alguns homens da minha empresa fossem tentar negociar com ele, um pouco antes da morte de Lorelei, ele quase os botou aos socos para fora da casa.

Aquele comentário de Quatre era estranho. Poder encontrá-lo? Então ele sabia, ele sabia que eu estava procurando Duo. Aquilo era uma tentava de me deter? Provavelmente. Quatre nunca se negava a nos ajudar, mas sempre que achava que um de nós estava cometendo um erro tentava, ao seu modo, nos impedir de comete-lo.

- Você também não acha estranho o nome dele? – eu perguntei de cabeça baixa. Não teria coragem de mostrar meus olhos a Quatre, eu sei que ele pode lê-los.

- Sim, foi por isso que pedi para irem lá verificar por mim, já que ele não quis me receber. Heero, se este homem for realmente Duo...eu não saberia dizer se nós ainda o conhecemos. – a voz dele era repleta de tristeza. O que Quatre sabia? Era perceptível que ele sabia de algo mais, mas por quê? Por quê ele não me dizia? Eu nunca forçaria Quatre a me dizer. Com o tempo eu aprendi que se nós cinco estivéssemos sob tortura, era mais fácil eu, Duo, Wufei e Trowa dizermos alguma coisa do que Quatre. Era impossível arrancar algo dele se ele não queria dizer. Realmente impossível.

A caminho da Terra eu encontrei alguém que fazia muito tempo que eu não via. Relena como sempre estava cercada de seguranças, muito bem vestida e muito, muito bonita mesmo.

- Heeeeeeerooooo! – mesmo correndo um perigo constante ela não muda, abandonou todos os seguranças para vir na minha direção. Sim eu também acho esses gritinhos dela irritantes. Ainda bem que agora ela não inferniza mais a minha vida com isso. Eu acho engraçado o olhar que o marido dela sempre mostra pra mim. Ciúmes? Certamente. Ele morre de ciúmes de mim. Mas eu não faço questão nenhuma da companhia de Relena. Apesar de tudo ele interpreta bem. Nós conversamos normalmente, quer dizer ele conversa, afinal, eu não mudei muito meu jeito de ser.

- Então o que traz você a Terra, senhor Yuy? – odeio formalidades, mas fazer o que se o homem é formal. Ver ele de terno, gravata e cabelo bem arrumado com gel me faz perceber que eu felizmente não cometi o erro de me casar com Relena Darlian. Jamais conseguiria ficar naqueles trajes se não fosse necessário para uma missão. Eu prefiro a velha blusa ou regata e uma calça ou bermuda. Nada de sapatos apertados. Adoro meus tênis velhos e surrados. Cabelo arrumado? Eu já tentei, mas ele é meio rebelde e não para no lugar. No fim eu gosto de ser normal, de usar roupas casuais, de viver casualmente, de ser somente mais um na multidão.

- Estou indo a procura de um homem chamado Max Duewoll Vanish – a cara de espanto daqueles dois chegou a ser cômica. Será que esse homem era tão estranho assim?

- Heero, o senhor Vanish é um tanto quanto...instável. Ele se nega a receber até mesmo o Presidente da Aliança. E pensar que Lorelei era um doce de pessoa...como foi se casar com alguém assim? – sem dúvida ele parece ser prepotente, mas nem por isso eu me deixei abalar. Eu realmente teimei que este homem, de personalidade aparentemente rude e oposta a de meu antigo companheiro de guerra seja o próprio Duo.

- Lorelei? Você a conhecia? Então já deve ter visto este homem com ela, não? – eu preciso saber como ele é, se é mesmo Duo. Mesmo que Relena me diga que não, eu vou.

- Não. Ele jamais a acompanhou publicamente e segundo ela, só se casava de não houvesse nenhum tipo de aparição pública.

- E você sabe como ela conheceu um homem tão anti-social assim? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi o marido de Relena. Ele sempre tentava parecer interessado em nossas conversas, no fim o idiota acabou me ajudando.

- Ah claro, ele era um dos seguranças dela e... – eu não continuei a prestar atenção no que Relena disse, visto que ela partira pra algo que não me interessava. Mas se o estranhíssimo Max Duewoll havia sido segurança de Lorelei...havia uma grande possibilidade de que fosse o meu Duo.

Quando cheguei a Terra não me dei ao luxo de aceitar o convite de Relena para me hospedar primeiro em sua casa e descansar um pouco da viagem. Eu precisava saber se ele era Duo e parti rumo ao fim do mundo onde o meu suspeito se escondia.

Pasmem! Aquilo não era uma casa simples, era um casebre. Eu nunca fui muito fã de luxuosidade, mas qualquer pessoa que tenha um mínimo de amor próprio se recusaria a morar ali, ainda mais tendo dinheiro para morar num lugar melhor.

Bati na porta uma, duas, três vezes e nada. Verifiquei e vi que estava destrancada, não hesitei em abrir. Havia algumas panelas sujas no que parecia ser a cozinha e o monte de palha, coberta por um lençol velho se assemelhava a uma cama. Não havia ninguém ali, embora houvesse indícios de que realmente alguém morava naquilo.

Resolvi dar uma procurada na floresta (eu disse que era o fim do mundo). Caminhei um bom tempo por lá, já estava escuro e a noite sem estrelas reinava no céu, mas mesmo assim tentei encontrar o lugar onde deveria ter uma cachoeira, ainda bem que eu havia levado uma lanterna ao descobrir que o lugar que eu procurava ficava dentro de uma floresta. Eu estava quase lá, podia ouvir o ruído da água que batia nas pedras cada vez mais forte. Foi quando eu encontrei quem deveria ser o homem que eu procurava.

Estava descalço, os cabelos negros e curtos desgrenhados, parecia estar chorando, caminhando lentamente com um olhar sério, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, o rosto molhado. Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou, como um animal que olha para sua presa.

Os olhos violetas...

Ele tinha os olhos violetas, violetas como os de Duo. Mas havia algo errado, onde estava o sorriso? O sorriso que iluminava a escuridão que eu sentia durante a guerra? Onde está? Onde estão os cabelos cor de mel, longos e trançados, que cheiram tão bem quanto o perfume da flor mais cheirosa? Onde está ele?

Eu vejo o olhar surpreso dele sob mim, surpreso e fatal. Ele me analisa, calmamente. Como se eu não devesse estar ali.

Sem dúvida aquele é Duo. E ao mesmo tempo não.

- Duo, eu vim aqui...

- Heero Yuy! – ele me interrompeu de uma maneira que parecia que finalmente ele havia percebido que eu não era uma miragem. Os olhos violetas não deixaram de me mirar um minuto sequer.

Eu finalmente o encontrei, mas... eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele para que se tornasse o que se tornou.

_**Away, away, away in time  
**__**Every dream´s a journey away  
**__**Away, away to a home away from care  
**__**Everywhere´s just a journey away**_

_Longe, longe, longe do tempo.  
Cada sonho é uma longa jornada a seguir  
Longe, longe, em um lar longe e sem importância.  
Todo lugar é apenas uma longa jornada a seguir_

Estávamos os dois lá. Parados, estáticos, olhando um para o outro. Tenho consciência de que o meu olhar deveria mostrar toda a alegria que eu estava sentindo ao reencontra-lo, mas o dele...era da mais pura desilusão, eu somente via tristeza nos olhos violetas que eu tanto sonhei em encontrar, uma longa jornada. Sim eu demorei muito para acha-lo. Será que foi tempo demais?

De repente eu me lembrei que deveria falar algo. Mas falar o que? Ver o que eu via naqueles olhos violetas me assustava, eu me senti fraco, impotente, incapaz...eu queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, se a morte daquela mulher havia sido tão dolorosa para ele quanto estava parecendo ser, mas pela primeira vez eu não tive coragem.

Ele abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, como se ele tivesse sido o derrotado e não eu. Como que por instinto eu me aproximei mais, chamando pelo seu nome e tocando de leve no seu braço, mas ele me afastou brutamente e com um olhar furioso me fitou.

- O que você quer aqui? - aquelas palavras ecoaram em minha mente. Aquele olhar aquele timbre...sim era ódio, tudo que eu via em seus olhos era ódio, todo o tom de suas palavras expressavam ódio. E as lagrimas que ele derramava eram de ódio.

Meu olhar deveria ser o mesmo de um animal assustado, já que logo em seguida ele sussurrou um pedido de desculpas e saiu andando, lentamente, como quem já havia perdido tudo. Eu o segui, tentando encontrar coragem para lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas a coragem que me dominava durante os tempos de guerra parecia que havia abandonado meu corpo e minha alma de maneira que eu nada podia fazer.

Ele entrou no casebre e sentou-se sobre o monte de palha que havia lá, olhava diretamente para mim, um olhar frio, digno de um soldado perfeito, mas ele não era o soldado perfeito e sim eu. Não, eu sabia que havia algo errado, Duo sorria não chorava, Duo trazia alegria e não tristeza, Duo era a luz e não as trevas, Duo era a vida e não a morte. Mas aquele olhar...era o olhar de Shinigami.

- Eu vou perguntar somente mais uma vez, o que você quer aqui? - eu não pude pensar em nada para responder. Eu deveria dizer que eu tinha procurado-o por seis anos apenas porque precisava vê-lo nem que fosse mais uma vez? Não, aquilo soaria patético demais para o soldado perfeito que Duo conhecia.

Ele cansou de esperar minha resposta que não vinha e levantou-se rumo a saída mais uma vez. Eu sabia que se o deixasse ir embora ele não voltaria jamais. Como em um ultimo ato desesperado eu falei, muito baixo para ser ouvido, porém mesmo assim ele me ouviu.

- Respostas

Minha mente lutava contra meu coração que batia mais forte do que nunca antes. Duo se virou e olhou para mim de uma maneira que nunca tinha olhado antes. Triste. Sim aquele olhar era simplesmente triste.

- Que respostas?

Minha mente dizia "Calma Odin, é Duo ele não pode lhe machucar porque você não se machuca, porque você não tem sentimentos" enquanto meu coração traia totalmente o apelo de minha mente somente em suas batidas aceleradas. Sim, eu estava na frente do homem que eu amava e que eu sabia que nunca conseguiria esquecer.

- Duo, eu procurei você tanto tempo...eu – ele não me deixou terminar, virou de costas. Duo se negava a me ouvir?

- Pra que? – suas palavras saíram como um sussurro e depois delas o silêncio novamente retornou no pequeno cômodo sendo cortado de vez em quando pelos sons da mata que nos rodeava. Eu não sabia o que lhe responder. Se eu dissesse a verdade? Comecei a tentar imaginar as cenas em minha mente. Eu me vi dizendo que eu o amava e ele sorrindo como antigamente, me abraçando e aceitando meu amor. Mas eu também me vi dizendo que o amava e ele sentindo nojo de mim, ou raiva, ou seja, simplesmente me rejeitando.

Imaginando aquelas ultimas cenas eu também pude ouvir as palavras de ódio que ele proferia a mim. Meu coração se apertou. Eu o amava, eu o queria, eu precisava dele para continuar. De repente eu percebo que meus olhos me traem e me xingo por ser tão fraco. As lagrimas que escorriam quentes e úmidas já deveriam estar lá há muito tempo já que Duo me olhava assustado. Exato, eu o soldado perfeito estava chorando como uma criança perdida. E a verdade é que sem Duo eu estou perdido, ele deve ter percebido isso...

E por mais incrível que pareça ele se desarmou ao ver meu olhar. Aqueles olhos violetas olhavam pra mim com pena. Mas não pensem que ele se aproximou de mim para enxugar minhas lágrimas e dizer."Não chore Heero, eu não gosto de ver meu amor chorar". A vida não é tão boa comigo, nunca foi, não seria nesse momento que isso aconteceria.

Ele me fitou perplexo. E não deixou escapar um sorriso cínico e maldoso.

- Então o soldado perfeito é capaz de chorar, mas não de responder uma pergunta? Não me faça rir Heero. Se você não tem mais em quem descontar suas frustrações não venha me procurar pensando que eu vou aceitar seus olhares frios, ou seu silencio a cada pergunta. Há muito tempo eu não sou Duo Maxwell por isso não me chame mais assim. Para você eu sou Max Duewoll Vanish, ou melhor, senhor Vanish. Nós somos dois desconhecidos há muito tempo.

Aquelas palavras foram o golpe de misericórdia. Eu nunca soube que ele me odiava tanto. Mas eu pude perceber que elas não vinham somente com ódio, mas também com magoa?

- Eu não vim aqui pra isso. – foi em uma hora como essa que eu agradeci a Deus por meu treinamento. Depois de um golpe desses qualquer um desistiria do que estava tentando. Mas eu devo ter um "Q" de masoquista então resolvi continuar lá e dizer tudo que eu quis dizer em seis anos pra ele.

- Ah não? Veio pra que? Pra me dizer. Veja como você é imprestável? Desculpe-me Heero, mas eu não sou mais o soldado que se esforça pra ser melhor do que você. Eu sei que sou bom do jeito que sou. Não preciso provar pra ninguém. – ele não sabia como aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Ele era o melhor, incomparavelmente o melhor.

- Eu estou morando numa colônia em L1, agora sou mais um na multidão, como qualquer outra pessoa. Eu gosto dessa vida. Eu estou procurando você desde o fim da guerra. você deve saber disso. Eu não fiz questão de esconder de ninguém que tenha me perguntado. – acho que Duo nunca me viu falar tanto de uma vez só. Seu olhar era de assombro, eu não sei se era pelo que eu havia dito ou pela quantidade de palavras que eu havia dito.

- Ah ta. E pra que o todo poderoso e agora pessoa normal Heero Yuy estaria procurando um rato de rua como Duo Maxwell? – o olhar cínico era ao mesmo tempo cruel. As palavras dele se enterravam em meu coração como a faca de um assassino que penetra languidamente a carne do ser humano somente para fazer com que a vitima sinta mais dor antes da morte. Sim eu devo ser muito masoquista.

- Tudo que eu faço em L1 não tem importância. Pra mim todo lugar pra onde eu fui era uma jornada em sua busca. E acredite, eu tenho um bom motivo pra isso. – Eu fui saindo, não teria coragem de mais uma seção de frieza. Meu coração dói mais do que nunca. Minha mente me xinga de estúpido pra baixo. Quando eu estou na porta escuto ele me questionando extremamente baixo e eu só pude ouvir a pergunta porque estava atento a cada movimento dele.

- Qual motivo? – eu parei na porta, olhei seriamente para ele. Podia ver os frios olhos violetas com o mesmo cinismo de antes. Mas eu estava sofrendo. Eu sofria em ver ele daquele jeito. Naquele estado. Ele deveria ter amado muito aquela mulher.

- Por que eu te amo. – Eu falei isso sério. Extremamente sério. Mas não fiquei para ouvir o que ele falaria. Eu já fui masoquista demais ok? Xinguem-me de burro, idiota, retardado. Eu sei que sou, mas não peçam para ouvir a rejeição que ele me daria. Seria o corte do século.

Eu fui até o meu carro. Minhas mãos estavam tremulas, meu corpo todo tremia. Meus olhos derramavam lagrimas e meu coração parecia que havia sido esmigalhado em mil e uma partes. Ter me autodenotado no Wing não doeu tanto.

Dirigi o carro até a cidade mais próxima. Eu tenho consciência quando posso machucar alguém na estrada e este é um daqueles momentos onde você não olha para nada a sua frente.

O primeiro hotel que eu vi foi o que entrei. Apenas pedi a chave de um quarto e subi. O preço não importava, se eu não pudesse pagar pediria a Quatre, embora eu não seja tão pobre assim a ponto de não poder pagar um hotel de quinta categoria como esse.

Tomei um banho. Sempre achei que um banho era o melhor remédio para um dia estressante. Deixei que todo o peso daqueles olhos violetas sobre mim fosse levado pela água morna. Eu devo ter ficado algumas horas naquele banheiro. Lavei o cabelo uma, duas, três vezes. Chorei todas as lagrimas que eu tinha para chorar. Lamentei-me tudo que eu tinha para lamentar.

Quando finalmente resolvi sair daquele box com os dedos já murchos, olhei meu reflexo no espelho e me senti um derrotado. Eu não havia conquistado absolutamente nada durante minha vida. Ou melhor, eu conquistei a paz entre a Terra e as colônias, mas eu não estava em paz. Enxuguei-me devagar, eu não esperava mais nada da vida. Eu nunca esperei até o dia que descobri que o amava.

Voltei para L1 pouco depois disso, não contatei ninguém. Não que eu costumasse fazer isso antes, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria esconder minha tristeza. Continuei a viver minha vida. Trabalho, estudos, descida no ponto de ônibus anterior somente para caminhar, decididamente eu voltei a minha rotina de trabalho. Aulas na pós com a professora chata. Eu decidi tentar esquecer Duo. Era o melhor a se fazer.

_**Cherish the moment  
Tower the skies  
**__**Don´t let the dreamer  
fade to grey like grass**_

_Celebre o momento  
__Ascenda aos céus  
__Não deixe o sonhador  
__desaparecer no cinza como a grama_

Saí da faculdade e entrei no ônibus como de costume. Estava lotado. Eu realmente odeio quando isso acontece. Afinal, quem gosta? Aquele monte de gente fedendo, se esbarrando, homem e mulher pegando na sua bunda decidi esperar um pouco para passar na catraca. O motorista me olhou e deu um sorriso, um cumprimento normal.

Desci do ônibus e andei as quadras normalmente. Entrei no saguão do prédio em que eu morava e uma das vizinhas cochichava com uma amiga e me olhava com uma cara muito estranha dando sorrisinhos bestas. Essas mulheres. Todas me lembram a Relena, gritando "Heeeeeeeeerrrooooo" desesperadamente. Por mais que eu tente esquecer, Duo é o único que tem meu coração e minha alma. é o único que tem meu coração e minha alma.

Entrei em meu apartamento e como de costume fui andando em direção a cozinha, sempre costumo preparar alguma coisa pra comer quando chego da pós. Acendi a luz e não nego que levei o maior susto da minha vida ao ver alguém ali, sentado em uma das cadeiras olhando para mim. Minha expressão de surpresa deve ter me denunciado, mas ele nem sequer mexeu um músculo.

- Eu o assustei? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso maroto se levantando logo em seguida, abrindo a porta da geladeira escolhendo algo para tomar. As roupas denunciam que é portador de uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, uma blusa negra e uma calça da mesma cor, ambas de tecido fino, de alta qualidade. Os sapatos com aparência de novo. Os cabelos negros e curtos, que ele deve ter tingido e cortado por algum de seus inúmeros motivos desconhecidos.E os olhos violetas, aqueles olhos, se destacam de tal maneira que chega a ser indescritível. Aquele tom casual que ele usou me assustou mais do que encontra-lo sentado na minha cozinha. Depois daquela seção de humilhação eu nunca imaginaria algo assim. E honestamente eu não estou pronto para encara-lo ainda.

- S..sim – eu gaguejei diante da visão. E vocês querem que eu faça o que? Eu tenho um lindo, maravilhoso e incrivelmente sexy Duo Maxwell vestido em roupas justerrimas na minha frente depois de tudo o que ele me disse e ainda por cima agindo como o Duo que eu conhecia há seis anos atrás. O Duo que eu amo, mais que tudo na minha vida, razão do meu existir. E não digam que isto soa melodramático ou coisa assim, vocês estariam igualmente desesperadas se estivessem na minha situação.

- Eu não pensei que o grande Heero poderia se assustar com uma coisinha dessas! – ele sorriu. Deus Duo Maxwell está sorrindo pra mim. E o sorriso dele é lindo, incrivelmente lindo. Nesse momento minha mente apenas me diz: _"Controle-se Yuy, é Duo Maxwell, ele pode ser lindo, sexy e perfeito, mas ele ainda é o mesmo que falou com você há um mês atrás e disse que queria ser tratado como um estranho. Seja lá o que ele queira, não deve ser boa coisa"_

- O que você quer aqui senhor Vanish? – eu realmente disse isso? É nessas horas que eu sinto vontade de me matar. E minha grande boca ainda fez questão de acentuar sarcasticamente o "senhor Vanish"

- Quando você disse que ficou me procurando, eu não pensei que desse tanto trabalho. E olha que eu ainda sabia que você estava aqui por L1. Mas eu não fazia idéia de que tivesse mudando seu nome para Odin Lowe Jr. De todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis...da onde você tirou esse? – novamente o tom casual. O que ele quer? Eu não sei. Sabe quando você está se sentindo completamente perdido? Pois é...eu estou exatamente nesta situação.

- É o meu nome verdadeiro. – eu falei seriamente. Como querem que eu fale de outra forma? Socorro! Alguém aqui está vendo que Heero Yuy está precisando de ajuda? Ele me olhou espantado. Abriu uma latinha de cerveja, bebeu um gole e soltou uma gargalhada alta, extremamente alta.

- Pois eu acho que Heero combina melhor com você. Soa mais forte. – esta conversa esta me irritando. Onde ele quer chegar? Apesar de não ser mais o soldado perfeito eu ainda não sou um homem de muita paciência.

- Vamos acabar com a brincadeira Duo, o que você veio fazer aqui? – ele deu novamente aquele sorriso triste, o mesmo daquele dia. Abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

- O que você disse aquele dia é verdade? – ótimo. Eu estou tremendo de novo. Já não bastava tudo que ele tinha dito? Pois é...ele quer me dar aquele chute do século custe o que custar...

- E por que você quer saber? Pra me humilhar mais? – o olhar dele se voltou pra mim mais uma vez os olhos cheios de lagrimas, mas ele não parecia estar com raiva como daquela vez.

- Não Heero, não eu...eu admito que errei com você, eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Eu posso lhe explicar? Deixe apenas que eu explique porque eu falei aquilo pra você? Por favor, eu te suplico. – Eu não posso negar um pedido desses, né? Abro a geladeira e coloco um pote com a comida que geralmente eu já deixo preparada no microondas. Eu sei que ele esta me observando, mas eu procura não parecer preocupado com isso. Quando finalmente acabo de programar o tempo eu viro pra ele.

- Eu nunca negaria um pedido desses. – tenho plena consciência de que meu olhar era de pura ternura e compreensão. Meigo demais para o soldado perfeito? É talvez. Mas é o homem que eu amo. Vocês no meu lugar fariam o mesmo. E o prêmio que eu recebi foi maior do que qualquer um. O sorriso maravilhoso de Duo, aquele mesmo que ele mostrava pra mim nos tempos de guerra.

- Eu...quando a guerra acabou eu me senti tão perdido, culpado por ter matado todas aquelas pessoas. Eu sei que foi por uma boa causa, mas mesmo assim eu os matei e isso não tem perdão. Por isso, quando eu descobri que Lorelei estava com um grande projeto de construção de abrigos para órfãos eu fiquei feliz, afinal havia pessoas que se preocupavam com esse aspecto, ainda mais sendo filha de quem era. Mais tarde eu fiquei sabendo que ela andava sofrendo vários tipos de ameaças e me ofereci para ser um dos seus seguranças com a condição de que ninguém soubesse que eu era um ex-piloto de gundam.

- Até aí eu entendo, mas porque você teve que desaparecer sem dizer nada pra gente? – eu estou com medo. Será que ele realmente amou esta mulher? Ela deve ter sido muito feliz com Duo a o seu lado...muito feliz

- Eu já vou chegar lá. Ela me sugeriu que eu trocasse de nome, já que eu não queria ser descoberto. Mas esse nome tem um significado especial para mim, portanto eu só troquei as letras de lugar e adicionei o Vanish. Eu gostava de trabalhar pra ela, era uma pessoa boa. Quando começaram a dizer que ela deveria se casar porque não deveria ficar sozinha ela se desesperou. Lorelei sabia que não era respeitada por ninguém e que todos os seus pretendentes só queriam seu dinheiro. Num ultimo ato de desespero ela me pediu que nós nos casássemos. – o que é isso que eu vi nos olhos de Duo? Tristeza? Ou será solidão? Esta mulher, Lorelei. Realmente deveria ser uma pessoa boa para Duo, logo Duo, uma pessoa tão...religiosa, aceitar um acordo desses.

- Mas, Duo você ama...

- Não. Eu não a amava Heero. Mas eu amava o ideal dela, assim como você amava o ideal de Relena durante a guerra. Eu procurei parecer o mais anti-social possível para que a maioria das pessoas realmente a procurassem para negociar. Mas, eu nunca mudei. Quando aquele acidente aconteceu, eu fiquei chocado ao saber que ela fez questão de deixar em testamento toda a herança dela pra mim. Eu nunca mereci isso, então resolvi continuar com meu papel.

O silencio que permaneceu depois era incomodo. Duo estava de cabeça baixa, seus olhos tristes refletiam todo o pesar que sentia por ter perdido a amiga que eu descobri mais tarde ser tão querida para ele. Eu ainda estou tentando entender o que o levou a se esconder de nós será que ele não nos considerava seus amigos?

- Heero, quando você apareceu lá naquele lugar. Eu fiquei chocado. De todas as pessoas que eu imaginei irem a minha procura, você era a ultima que eu imaginava. – o sorriso maroto que ele tinha agora me fez derreter. Meu Duo era incrivelmente lindo sem querer. Minha mente começou a voar e eu não sei mais o que ele está falando. Meu olhar está completamente perdido, inebriado nos olhos dele. Tão lindos. Tão perfeitos. O cabelo, apesar de estar curto agora continua lindamente sedoso. A boca abrindo e fechando me faz ter vontade de me levantar desta cadeira e reivindicar a posse daquela boca. As mãos, ele ainda tem o habito de gesticular enquanto fica tagarelando, aquela blusa preta justa me faz ter uma idéia de como está o corpo que há seis anos atrás me enlouquecia. Só então eu percebo o volume que desponta nas minhas calças. Droga! Por que ele tem que ser tão lindo? Olho para ele tentando entender o que ele estava falando, mas ele está olhando pra mim, como que estivesse me observando há muito tempo, e só um sorriso de lado são o que está no rosto dele. Mais uma vez droga, será que ele percebeu que eu não estava prestando atenção em nenhuma daquelas palavras?

- Hee-chan, você não está ouvindo uma palavra sequer não é? – Hee-chan? Ele me chamou disso mesmo? Hee-chan? Eu sei que estou vermelho, droga eu sei que estou muito, muito vermelho...o que eu faço?

- Lie...watashi...Duo... – ele esta rindo, rindo não...gargalhando, sim Duo esta rindo da minha cara como nunca. K'so. Mas ele fica lindo quando ri desse jeito.

Ele parou de rir e eu continuo sem entender o que esta acontecendo. O vento da janela que ele está abrindo é terrivelmente gelado e eu sinto o contraste dele com minha pele terrivelmente quente. Duo olha pela janela, admirando a escuridão do céu da colônia. Aqui não existem estrelas, somente pontos de luz criados para se assemelharem à vista que se pode ter na Terra.

- O inverno está começando, você já viu? A grama nas colônias fica em um tom diferente, cinza...Eu tinha me esquecido que tudo aqui é cinza. – ele se vira e olha pra mim, a franja balançando suavemente, ele tem nos rosto uma expressão tão terna. É a primeira vez que vejo Duo com esta expressão.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta, o motivo de eu ter desaparecido sem comunicar nada a vocês. Eu...há seis anos...eu não fugi de Quatre, Trowa ou Wufei... – como assim? Por que ele não está olhando para mim? Duo...o que aconteceu? – eu fugi de você Heero.

Na...Nani? Como? Por quê? Por que ele fugiu de mim? Eu já disse que nunca o tratei muito bem, mas nunca disse nada que o afastasse a esse ponto.

- Do..dooshite? – meu tom de voz continua como o do antigo soldado perfeito, mas eu as sinto de volta, elas se tornaram minhas companheiras nos últimos tempos, as lagrimas que inundam meus olhos. Eu não quero que ele me veja chorar mais uma vez...

- Desde o primeiro dia que nós nos conhecemos, que eu atirei em você, e depois quando fui resgata-lo do hospital da aliança. Eu amava você Heero. Eu...durante toda a guerra, muito tempo depois, eu amava você. – ele esta chorando e eu imóvel, eu não sei o que fazer, Heero Yuy não sabe o que fazer. Como eu pude ser tão burro? Eu o magoei, sim eu magoei Duo. Eu magoei a única pessoa que eu amo e que me amava. Foi por isso? Foi por isso que ele fugiu de mim?

- Duo, eu – ele faz um sinal de negativa com a cabeça, me pedindo pra não falar e eu respeito isso. Afinal, eu não vou conseguir dizer tudo que eu preciso, nem todos os dias da minha vida dariam tempo para eu dizer a ele o quanto eu sinto muito.

- Por isso, quando você apareceu na minha frente, depois de seis anos, eu me desesperei. Eu tinha feito tanta para tentar te esquecer. Tanto... – ele parou subitamente para enxugar as lagrimas dos olhos – mas eu nunca fui tão feliz quando você me disse o que eu sempre quis ouvir e nunca imaginei ser possível. E eu descobri, que eu nunca deixei de amar você Heero. Eu te amo, te amo muito. Mas eu...eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa...a mesma pessoa que você conheceu há seis anos atrás. – por que quando eu mais quero sair correndo dessa cadeira e abraça-lo, e beija-lo as minhas pernas não me obedecem? Droga! Diga alguma coisa Odin, diga alguma coisa...

Meu coração está batendo tão forte que eu acho que ele não vai agüentar. Essa explosão de sentimentos...isso é felicidade? Ele ainda está olhando para mim, mas eu não consigo falar. Eu sinto meu rosto queimar, meu corpo todo queimar. Mas eu não consigo dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Então senhor Odin Lowe Junior. você seria capaz de ainda amar este estranho? – o sorriso maroto no rosto dele me traz a tranqüilidade que eu precisava, minhas pernas agora tomam vontade próprio e saem correndo na direção dele e eu o abraço fortemente. Eu não havia percebido que Duo estava tão alto, ele ficou mais alto que eu e eu preciso ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu rosto.

Ele acaricia suavemente meu rosto e eu fecho os olhos, a sensação dele perto de mim é tão boa que eu só percebi que estava sorrindo porque ele me disse sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Nem em todos os meus sonhos eu pensei que seu sorriso poderia ser tão divinamente lindo. – o calor daquelas palavras veio seguido de um beijo terno e apaixonado. Na verdade eu nunca pensei que realmente eu poderia estar sendo abraçado pelos braços dele, que sentiria as mãos dele acariciando o meu corpo, que poderia beija-lo como estou beijando. Que eu pudesse estar feliz como eu estou.

- Duo...só me diz uma coisa? – eu pergunto curioso, antigamente eu não demonstraria isso para ninguém, mas antigamente é antigamente e eu quero viver o hoje, o agora.

- Uhn? O que? você é tão quentinho Hee-chan – ele me abraça mais apertado. Sim...esse é o meu Duo.

- Por que você pintou o cabelo? Eu não entendi essa parte – o olhar dele é reprovador. E eu começo a ter medo de ter tocado em algum assunto delicado.

- Se você tivesse escutado o que eu estava falando ao invés de ficar me tarando, seu hentai...você teria ouvido a minha explicação – o tom brincalhão me acalmou. Nós teríamos bastante tempo para conversar.

**_No falling for life  
A gain for every loss  
Time gathered me  
But kept me flying _**

_Sem paixão pela vida  
__O ganho de cada perda  
__O tempo reuniu-me uniu  
__porém manteve-me voando_

Atualmente eu vivo feliz com Duo. Ele resolveu assumir os negócios que Lorelei deixou pendente oficialmente. E esta fiscalizando a reconstrução da igreja Maxwell com uma responsabilidade que eu nunca imaginei que ele poderia ter. Ele manteve o nome que ele inventou para continuar os negócios.

Quando Quatre e os outros souberam que Max Duewoll era Duo Maxwell ficaram um tanto surpresos, afinal ele tinha uma fama um tanto diferente. Duo pediu desculpas a Quatre e explicou toda a situação e o loirinho com seu coração de mãe aceitou rapidamente as desculpas dele. Quatre é Quatre, eu e Trowa achamos que ele nunca irá mudar.

Em uma conversa com Trowa ele disse que nunca imaginou me ver tão feliz. E Quatre disse o mesmo a respeito de Duo. Eu não entenderia se ele me dissesse isso há alguns anos atrás, mas hoje eu vejo que Duo teve uma vida sofrida e aquela felicidade dele durante a guerra era apenas uma mascara para ele não sentir a dor da solidão de ser um soldado.

No fim, nós dois fazemos um lindo par. Somos dois ex-soldados dos tempos de guerra, ex-pilotos de gundam. Não tínhamos paixão pela vida, mas descobrimos o amor um do outro e isso nos tornou forte. Perder Duo por todo aquele tempo foi a pior, e ao mesmo tempo a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer. Eu aprendi o quão valioso ele é para mim e só de ficar longe dele por cinco minutos eu já morro de saudades.

O tempo nos uniu e tornou nosso amor mais forte do que era antes. Uniu os pedaços de nossos corações sofridos e juntou-os de maneira que são um só agora.

Duo está deixando o cabelo crescer de novo, acreditem ele está incrivelmente sexy. Ah sim, já está no tom natural. Apesar de escuro combinar bem com ele.

Nós compramos um apartamento um pouco maior aqui em L1, não é nada exorbitante já que Duo não gosta de luxo. Pergunto-me como ele pode viver naquele casarão que era de Lorelei por tanto tempo. Mas enfim, Duo é Duo e tem coisas que é melhor não questionar.

Relena e o marido ficaram surpresos ao saber do nossos relacionamento. Acho que aquela expressão no rosto do marido dela era de puro alivio e incrivelmente, após saber de meu relacionamento com Duo ele passou a me tratar melhor. Por que será? Eu vou fingir que não sei.

Hilde vem nos visitar freqüentemente. Ela e Duo continuam muito amigos e eu ainda tenho minhas crises de ciúmes. Claro que meu koibito continua tendo seus ataques de riso da minha cara de bravo. Mas no fundo eu mesmo rio da minha cara. Mas, Duo também tem seus ataques de ciúmes quando Relena aparece.

Como podem ver, nós somos felizes. Apesar da sensação de estarmos sempre em outro mundo permanece. Talvez porque sempre pensemos que nós não merecemos toda a felicidade que nós conseguimos conquistar

_**Away, away, away in time  
**__**Every dream´s a journey away  
**__**Away, away to a home away from care  
**__**Everywhere´s just a journey away**_

_Longe, longe, longe do tempo.  
Cada sonho é uma longa jornada a seguir  
Longe, longe, em um lar longe e sem importância.  
Todo lugar é apenas uma longa jornada a seguir _

-- Fim --

**_Dezembro/2003_**

**Nota da Autora: **Heero OOC? Certamente '''  
Mas essa foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei ao iniciar essa fic, eu quis fazer um Hee diferente que pensa como uma pessoa normal, que tem medos e ressentimentos como uma pessoa normal, mas que não age como uma pessoa normal. Eu consegui? Acho que não. Mesmo assim valeu a experiência. Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo totalmente em 1ª pessoa e a fic mais à vontade que eu já escrevi. Eu sei que soa estranho, mas eu só tocava nela quando dava vontade e eu escrevi sem nenhum stress o que eu não fazia há bastante tempo, por isso apesar de eu não achar ela grande coisa foi algo prazeroso de se fazer. E valeu como experiência. Ah e pra quem quiser saber por que o Duo-chan pintou o cabelo usem a imaginação (autora malvada é assim mesmo)

Comments please e muito obrigada por terem chego até aqui.

Bjinhus Patty-chan


End file.
